Ilari
Ilari (Илари) has a CVVC Russian voicebank for the UTAU program. History Ilari began development in mid April of 2019, and was only completed at the end of May of the same year. This is the longest development cycle a voicebank produced by GraySlate has ever had. Ilari was released on June 1, 2019. Concept Ilari was born to Poseidon and his then wife. Shortly after Ilari turned two, his mother left them and seemingly disappeared. Ilari and his father were greatly upset, but Poseidon put on a brave face for his son and did his best to raise him as royalty. When Ilari was still small, a man named Riku took the place of his mother after Poseidon took pity on him for being ostracized. Ilari quickly latched onto this mother figure, and Riku began ruling alongside him. Ilari was a happy child and his demeanor never seems to change. He always wants to befriend everyone he meets and remembers those who bring him gifts. While he has little restrictions, Poseidon still worries about him being out on his own, hoping that his kingdom knows better than to try anything with his son. Ilari has the same powers as Poseidon, but has much less control over and knowledge of them. Likes: '''His mom and dad, singing, sunbathing, surface food (especially hot dogs), making friends '''Dislikes: Litter, pollution, cruelty, being taken advantage of, being lonely Etymology * Илари - ''Ilari; ''Lit. "Cheerful" Appearance * Hair color - Blonde * Skin color - Pale, often appears burned * Eye color - Blue * Tail color - Emerald * Accent and Fin color - Light blue * Outfit - Ilari technically doesn't wear clothes, but he always wears his orange seashell necklace. * Body build: Slender. Relations * Poseidon - Father * Riku - Adoptive mother * Rex - Boyfriend Product Information Additional information Marketing Ilari's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Ilari is GraySlate's first Russian voicebank. * Ilari is GraySlate's largest voicebank. * Ilari is Poseidon's only biological son, not made by any kind of magic. This makes Ilari a prince. * Ilari has all of Poseidon's powers, but has little control over or knowledge of them. * Ilari's birthday is June 1st. Reputation Ilari has been used by others, but it's hoped that more people use him. He has had a much more positive reception in his current state. One complaint about Ilari is that he doesn't use the CVC Russian reclist by Heiden.BZR, but GraySlate does not care and thinks that her UTAUs can be on whatever reclist she prefers. Downloads Ilari's bank is in zip format. Ilari's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/9tmnimwzci79g1i/Ilari+Russian+CVVC.zip Gallery Ilari Render.png|Ilari's Render by GraySlate Ilari Official Reference.png|Ilari's Ref Sheet by GraySlate MerMay Day 21.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 21 by GraySlate MerMay Day 2.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 2 by GraySlate MerMay Day 4.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 4 by GraySlate MerMay Day 7.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 7 by GraySlate MerMay Day 8.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 8 by GraySlate MerMay Day 9.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 9 by GraySlate MerMay Day 11.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 11 by GraySlate MerMay Day 12.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 12 by GraySlate MerMay Day 15.png|Ilari and Poseidon for MerMay Day 15 by GraySlate MerMay Day 14.png|Ilari and Poseidon for MerMay Day 14 by GraySlate MerMay Day 16.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 16 by GraySlate MerMay Day 18.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 18 by GraySlate MerMay Day 19 .png|Poseidon with Ilari for MerMay Day 19 by GraySlate MerMay Day 20.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 20 by GraySlate MerMay Day 22.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 22 by GraySlate MerMay Day 25.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 25 by GraySlate MerMay Day 24.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 24 by GraySlate MerMay Day 28.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 28 by GraySlate MerMay Day 29.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 29 by GraySlate MerMay Day 30.png|Ilari and Rex for MerMay Day 30 by GraySlate MerMay Day 31.png|Ilari for MerMay Day 31 by GraySlate References http://utau.wiki/utau:ilari https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Ilari Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Alternate Alias Method Category:CVVC Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Russian Category:Russian Speaking UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Female Voicer Category:Male UTAUloid Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from North America Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Non-human UTAU Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Official Profile Category:Official Design Category:Cute Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Mermaid UTAU Category:Mermaid UTAUloid Category:Mermaid Characters Category:Mermaid Voicebanks